Mes en rojo
by Mandyzkat
Summary: Ya le gustaba antes, más aun le encantaba... pero este era el detalle que le haría perder el control, y es que no podía pedir nada más, era todo un sueño y estaba servido en bandeja de plata... Fiolee. Two shots. Lemon- no apto para gente susceptible. Quizá un poco PWP


**Alo.. aquí un pequeño two shots, demasiado largo en realidad, que tenia rondando por mi mente perturbada, espero pronto publicar un fic rosa y romántico... espero... anyway mientras les dejo... esto... advierto que el contenido es raro y lemon. **

**Saludos pd si pasan por aquí no cuesta nada dejar un review.**

Fionna POV

Comenzaba a sentirse mal, desde en la mañana un pequeño dolor en todo el cuerpo la había estado molestando, tenía planeado quedarse en casa, pero Cake había salido ese día y no volvería hasta el amanecer, quizá fue por eso que acepto salir con el Rey de los Vampiros a una pequeña fiesta en medio del bosque, no era tan tarde, pensó que quizá el dolor disminuiría durante el día, pero ya a esas horas era una molestia considerable, el fuerte sonido de la música y las quizá 100 criaturas que estaban allí solo empeoraba la situación.

Marshall lee seguía la música con sus manos brincaba un poco en medio de la multitud- _No te parece genial Fi?_\- dijo mientras se giró a buscar a la chica con la mirada, cuál fue su sorpresa al verla algo encorvada alejada de la gente que rodeaba el escenario. Se acercó hasta donde estaba la chica -¿_ Fi estas bien?-_ pregunto con cara de preocupación.

F- _estoy bien…_ susurro la chica, intentando disimular su malestar.

M- _vamos Fi-_ dijo el chico, sabía lo fuerte que era la humana y que si algo la tenía así debía ser importante. Se transformó en un enorme murciélago y cargo a la chica.

En el camino Fionna localizo de dónde provenía el dolor – _diablos_\- pensó, empezando a ponerse ansiosa- _Marshall bájame_\- le ordeno comenzando a sonar algo histérica.

M- _que sucede Fi?._

F- _necesito que me bajes por favor… yo me iré sola, estaré bien, solo bájame!_ Le dijo sonando nerviosa.

M- _No puedo bajarte hasta que lleguemos a casa._

Fionna discutió un poco más con Marshall pero este se negó a escucharla, observo el camino con la esperanza de que la casa del árbol no estuviera tan lejos, con solo llegar no habría problema, echaría a Marshall con la excusa de que se sentía mal, y dedicaría los días siguientes a reposar sin peligro. Le dolió un poco más, no era un dolor tan intenso pero si molesto, se recostó un poco en el peludo monstruo que la llevaba, cerro los ojos y espero que el tiempo pasara rápido. –_Llegamos Fi_\- dijo Marshall, la chica abrió los ojos y observo que no estaban en la casa del árbol… si no dentro de otra casa -_¿Dónde estamos?_\- dijo con cara de terror, temiéndose la respuesta.

M- _En mi casa, dijiste que Cake no estaba y te ves bastante mal, es tarde para ir a ver a Gumball así que_…-no lo dejo terminar

F-_MARSHALL! No puedo estar aquí debo irme, es urgente_,-explico bastante rápido y casi gritando.

La chica corrió hacia la puerta pero el vampiro la detuvo jalándola del brazo…-_ necesito saber que tienes Fi, que pasa?_\- Su expresión era muy seria.

Fi-_Suéltame debo irme entiende!.. no es algo que te interese -_ la chica intento soltarse del agarre pero el movimiento fue muy brusco- _demonios_\- maldijo en voz baja, dejo de moverse y apretó con fuerza su boca y sus piernas, mientras que con una mano jalo su falda hacia abajo.

Marshall miro la acción pero antes de poder decir nada, un exquisito aroma llego a su nariz, un aroma dulce demasiado dulce, que hizo que sus blancos colmillos sobresalieran de su boca, agudizo sus sentidos y escucho como el corazón de la chica se aceleró, trago pesado, si su corazón aun latiera también habría enloquecido.

M-_Fi estas bien?_\- la voz del chico sonó áspera y ronca.

Fionna bajó la mirada no se movía de su lugar, sus mejillas tomaron color. Y apretó aún más fuerte las piernas. Quería salir de allí. Era el peor lugar para estar.

Marshall la observó, ese aroma se hacía cada vez más fuerte, el cuerpo del vampiro se tensó… el aroma se mezcló con otro aroma más, era, era… algodón? pensó el vampiro mientras observaba con cuidado a la humana, observo una pequeña mancha roja en la orilla de su falda, esa era la razón, sangre… peor aún humana, y de Fionna, los ojos de Marshall se tornaron rojos, ojos de demonio, uso lo poco de control que le quedaba para preguntarle-… _estas… herida?_-

Fionna levanto la mirada y enrojeció al observar el rostro del chico - _estoy bien no_… _estoy herida_\- demonios, Fionna deseaba desaparecer, que en ese momento fuera ella quien pudiera hacerse invisible.

La mancha se hizo un poco más grande M- _Fi estas… sangrando estas herida…? Pregunto una vez más jalando la falda de la chica para acercarla a él, y observar de donde provenía la mancha._

F-_dee..dejame!, estoy bien, no estoy herida!_

Marshall la jalo y la sentó en el piso,- F_i estas sangrando! Entiendes? dime que tienes?-_

El rostro de fionna ardía como iba a explicarle a ese idiota algo como eso?, estaba muerta de vergüenza, nunca se imaginó tener que explicarle lo que pasaba con las jóvenes humanas al crecer y que cada mes se repetía... se le vino a la mente la explicación que le dio cake hacia unos años antes, pero… como demonios iba a explicarle algo así a su amigo?. Solo quería salir corriendo de allí, normalmente pasaba esos días en casa descansando, no salía a ninguna misión y siempre llevaba un riguroso calendario- _mañana pensó, diablos debí haberlo sabido._

Marshall comenzó a desesperarse la chica abría la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra coherente salía de sus labios, el vampiro comenzaba a sentir que su vista se nublaba y por un instante se preparó para salir rápido en busca de ayuda, así al menos garantizaría que la chica estaría a salvo.

F-_no… tengo… naaadaa es normal… solo debo ir a casa. _dijo finalmente sin mirar al Vampiro.

Marshall no quedo satisfecho por la respuesta, decidió respirar profundo y brincar sobre la chica, quien al no esperarse esa acción no pudo defenderse, le detuvo las muñecas mientras ella se retorcía desesperada, intento buscar la herida de dónde provenía la sangre, una pequeña gota escurría por su muslo, jalo sus manos y las sostuvo con una de las suyas, mientras con la otra siguió el camino a través de su pierna, podía oír los gritos de Fionna maldiciéndolo, amenazándolo y en un momento hasta suplicando que la dejara ir, el vampiro jalo su falda, debía descubrir si su amiga corría peligro, ella comenzó a patalear con fuerza -_Marshall estoy bien… por favor… es solo algo natural… le pasa a las humanas, no estoy enferma o herida por favor… -_la chica soltaba algunas lágrimas-_… la sangre viene de de.. dentro de mi…pero no hay ninguna herida ni nada Marshall ya basta._-Esta era por mucho la situación más embarazosa que le había sucedido.

Él aún no estaba convencido, la sangre suele provenir de heridas, y es bien sabido lo frágiles que pueden ser los humanos, aun la fantástica heroína de AAA, o quizá era que tenía demasiada curiosidad sentía que fionna le estaba ocultando algo, sería que todo ese cuento, de buenos amigos y confianza ciega era falso?.

Antes de seguir con sus enredos mentales decidió buscar la respuesta en los ojos de la chica, pero al mirarla la imagen de fionna con las mejillas encendidas y un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo por sus piernas lo hipnotizo,- _maldición-_ esta podría ser alguna de esas visiones que tenía por las noches desde hacía algunos años, lo pensó un segundo vaya que era deprimente el tiempo que llevaba así.

M- F_i … confía en mi… _dijo - _fi es tu ultima oportunidad … dime te lastimaste? No estas herida?_

La chica lo miro y tembló, no solo tenía vergüenza absoluta, si no que ahora también tenía miedo, Marshall la veía como si fuera a comerla, -_Marshall … es amm natural como como, ohh glob solo es natural le pasa a todas las chicas cuando tienen cierta edad… solo debo descansar SOLA EN CASA!-_ intento ponerse de pie haciendo los menores movimientos posibles.

Marshall lo pensó por un momento recordó quizá haber oído algo al respecto… hace más de mil años… recordó con cuidado, y mientras lo hacía una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, brinco sobre la chica sentándose sobre sus piernas, con tal fuerza que esta cayó.

F- _que demonios haces Marshall?_ – le grito aturdida.

M- _sabes Fi, siempre que estoy contigo debo luchar contra mis instintos de hombre-_ torció una sonrisa haciendo conexión con los ojos de la chica, _y ahora no es solo eso sino también… mis instintos como vampiro…_\- sus colmillos asomaron- _así que… no voy a controlarme._

Fionna lo miro con terror mientras escuchaba sus palabras, era mucha información para procesar, sabía que le gustaba a Marshall, pero siempre había visto eso como una especie de broma, y ahora temía lo que él fuera a hacer. F-_Marshall pero qué?..._ – el Rey Vampiro le tomo las manos y comenzó a besarla, sin miramientos ni dulzura, si no desesperado, la chica nunca había sentido un beso así, no sabía cómo actuar y su cabeza se estaba haciendo un lió, él movía sus labios con destreza jalaba con fuerza su labio inferior y pasaba su lengua por los labios de la chica, ella lo empujo para respirar. Marshall estaba encantado el sabor de los labios de la chica, era dulce, el calor de estos, se sentía como fuego sobre sus labios helados , miro a la chica, quien parecía tener lagrimas atrapadas en los ojos, esto no estaba en sus sueños, quería tenerla al borde de las lágrimas si… pero no de confusión o tristeza. Se acercó con cuidado a la oreja de la chica y le planto un beso, le dijo suave y ronco- _sabes Fi no soy ningún príncipe, soy un demonio, no puedo evitar ser tan bruto, y menos… así, me haces volverme loco, pero sabes conejita intentare ser menos tosco solo por ser tú._

Fionna tembló, estaba aún más sonrojada, -_Marshall…_ dijo apenas audible.

El la cargo entre sus brazos y subió las escaleras en lo que la chica parpadeaba, -_Por favor no, sé que pre… tendes…_ dijo Fionna algo aturdida.

La dejo sobre su cama, y se dejó caer sobre ella, flotando lo suficiente para que no sintiera su peso. Podía escuchar el corazón de la chica latir fuertemente, mientras sus ojos lo miraban, abiertos de par en par, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, y los labios rojos, seguramente por el beso de hacía unos minutos. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, para besarla con más calma, intentado ser lo más delicado posible, algo muy difícil para él, pero valía la pena, no quería que su querida heroína saliera huyendo a la primera oportunidad.

Fionna sentía como Marshall la besaba con delicadeza, besos que parecían eternos, sus labios comenzaron a moverse casi por instinto, abrió un poco la boca, y el vampiro no perdió la oportunidad, dejo que su lengua bífida, traspasara sus labios, fionna sentía, una corriente eléctrica y una especie de cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, su mano fue a la nuca del vampiro y este sonrío contra sus labios, la chica necesitaba aire, y Marshall aprovecho para trazar un camino de besos cortos hasta su cuello, la piel tibia y blanca de la chica, era el lienzo perfecto para dibujar con besos, él estaba encantado sintiendo como la sangre corría rápidamente bajo las líneas de su cuello, paso suavemente la punta de sus colmillos, y presiono la punta como si fuera a morderla, obteniendo un suave gemido por parte de la chica, que lo hizo estremecer. Se alejó para mirarla.

Había cerrado los ojos y respiraba con dificultad. Ella había sentido los colmillos en su cuello, y la presión en vez de ser dolorosa le había encantado. Marshall se acercó a su oreja, paso su lengua por el contorno de está, sintiendo como un escalofrió recorrió a la chica, - _quiero escuchar más gemidos Fi, pero esta vez haré que realmente se escuchen-_ jalo el pequeño gorro que acompañaba a la aventurera y paso una mano por su cabello, la joven rubia abrió los ojos un poco, solo para ver al Rey Vampiro alejarse de su rostro.

F-_Marsh_… dijo intentando incorporarse

Marshall sonrió de lado… -_no voy a dejarte ir-_ dijo mientras empujo a la chica contra el colchón.

Marshall dio un pequeño brinco y al pasar por las caderas de la chica enredo sus dedos en el borde de su falda y la levanto un poco, el aroma a sangre lo estaba desquiciando, observo la ropa interior de la chica manchada de rojo, el rey de los vampiros luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantener el control, jalo sin ningún cuidado la ropa interior de está, haciendo que ella cerrara las piernas de inmediato y las apretara extendiendo más las pequeñas motas de sangre, -Marshall no por favor … pidió la chica cerrando sus piernas con fuerza e intentando bajarse la falda con las manos. Marshall subió hasta encontrar los ojos azules y brillantes de la chica, enmarcados en su rostro que parecía arder, sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a los labios de la chica, para darle un beso corto y acercarse de nuevo a su oído, -_No?_ –mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, escuchando un gemido ahogado – _confía en mí, no querrás que me detenga muñeca_\- Él enredo algo en la mano de la chica y esta acerco su mano para ver que era… descubrió su pantaleta con una mancha gris…

F-_Marshall, esto… yo… siento demasiada vergüenza… por favor… no lo hagas… por favor…_ rogaba casi susurrando.

M-_vergüenza, porque? , me encantas conejita no tienes una idea cuanto, y esto es ...-_sostuvo las caderas de la chica y bajo apoyándose en ellas, instintivamente comenzó a lamer las pequeñas manchas de sangre que se encontraban en sus piernas, subiendo por estas pasando por sus muslos, la mente de fionna daba vueltas, y su tacto de había agudizado bastante, el cosquilleo entre sus piernas se estaba volviendo insoportable, las hormonas elevadas le estaban jugando en contra. Mientras el rey vampiro pasaba su lengua de serpiente por su piel, la chica sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, pequeños gemidos se escapaban de sus labios. Marshall sostuvo con sus manos las piernas de la chica y las separo con el cuidado que su desesperación le permitía...

**Two shots (si es que eso existe) bueno era muy largo para dejarlo en uno well si quieres que ponga el otro pedazo avisen. Pd hay algún monstruo come acentos y letras en mi computadora así que cualquier detalle les agradeceré me avisen. ^^**


End file.
